


The Tissue Sample

by beingonstageismagic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Loves Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingonstageismagic/pseuds/beingonstageismagic
Summary: Molly was bored. And as Sherlock never even knew she was there, she didn't expect her boredom to end any time soon. Until she found an unexpected tissue sample study in her paperwork, it intrigued her. She was happy to have something to occupy herself, little did she know that a certain curly haired detective had put it there to help cure her of the illness he perceives boredom to be.





	The Tissue Sample

The lab was cold and quiet. Molly hated being there alone, she didn't even have any new bodies to keep her company, the storage was empty and all her paper work was up to date. She had nothing to do. She was bored.

Well at least she _was_ bored until a certain tall dark and handsome detective entered her lab. Naturally he didn't notice nor acknowledge her existence, but when did he? No, he just waltzed into the lab with his coat whipping behind him, plonked himself down in front of his favourite microscope as Molly had begun to call it and ran his hand through his gorgeously dishevelled curls on the top of his definite to the point head. She stopped looking at him before she tried to describe his perfect facial features and that bone structure that was to die for.

She busied herself by filling through paperwork and starting some new tissue samples. She flicked through page after page after page until one certain sample seemed to spike her interest. Immediately, she began intently reading through the notes, documenting every word deep within her mind. Her boredom relinquished once and for all.

Sherlock peeked up from behind the microscope. He watched Molly. Watched how her eyes hungrily scanned each page as she took in every piece of information before her. He knew she would like the sample he had left for her, his findings hidden amongst her paper work, his handwriting neatly disguised as another's. He knew she would have been bored on such a slow day and had slid the paperwork into her pile when she had left for her coffee about 20 minutes before he re-entered the morgue, she, of course, had no idea that this was his second visit today. He felt a wave of pride wash over him as he watched her eyes dart backwards and forwards as she read. Happy that he had managed to cure her boredom, he knew how tedious being bored could be. He stared at her as she worked, something about her intrigued him, something always had. Sherlock shuddered slightly as an usual feeling crept from his hair to his toes. A feeling he had never felt before but had witnessed far too many times. He could have sworn he felt his own pupils dilate. What was happening to him? His pulse quickened and his breath hitched in his throat as she fiddled with her ponytail, cursing under her breath as her bobble snapped and her hair fell weightlessly across her shoulders and back. He allowed himself to breathe easily again as he took her in. Her look of determination set him alight, she was so beautifully intelligent and in this moment, to him, she was just so beautiful.

He lifted himself from his stool and walked over to her, she of course didn't notice, she was too focused in her work. He smirked to himself as he realised just how much the tables had turned. He reached her bench and smiled down at her, she was still blissfully unaware of him being a mere breath away. She jumped from her seat and shrieked as Sherlock whispered into her ear,

"What have you got there?"

"JESUS!-"

"Hmm, not quite." She ignored his little comment as she continued to shout at him.

"Christ Sherlock, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Hmmm." He smiled as the low hum resonated in his throat. His eyes stuck on hers, blue glued to brown like the sky against the bark of the trees.

Her breath quickened as she met and held his intense look with her own. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him reach out for the sheet of paper she had been so engrossed in.

"Ah ah ah," she giggled adorably as she snatched the document up in her hand and held it away from him, "not so fast mister. I'm working in that."

"Well, I could help you."

"I'm quite capable, thank you very mu-"

"I know that."

He smiled down at her and after a second reached forward to one again grab the piece of paper. She once again snatched the paper away from his grasp, holding it as far away from him as she could, reaching out over his shoulder. Molly began to laugh again but only managed a small giggle before she was forced to stop as her breath was pulled from her lungs. Whilst she had had her eyes closed in amusement, Sherlock had stepped closer to her, his nose was merely centimetres away from her own and she could feel his warm breath on her face. His hearty smile faded as he couldn't feel her breath on his.

"Molly?"

She was snapped out of her trance and let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She shook herself out of it and smiled cheekily as she slyly picked up the open pen from the bench behind her and reached up to smear the ink across his face. Unfortunately for her, his reflexes were far faster than she had imagined and his hand was now behind her back, her wrist trapped in his grip as she did her best to keep the pen away from her lab coat. She resisted the urge to bite her lip when her eyes met his once again and he was scanning her face desperately.

"Sherlock."

"Molly." He breathed, his voice was gruff and deep and it sent shivers down her spine, he smiled at the reaction to him speaking her name.

They stared at each other for a minute or two, their noses still almost touching, until, much to her disappointment, he stepped away from her. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he paced on the spot with his back turned to her. His hands raised from his sides to his face, running his hands over his eyes before they ruffled his hair and he abruptly turned back to her, a look she didn't recognise adorned the blue irises she knew would be her downfall.

"Sherl-mmph-"

She let out a muffled squeak as his lips crashed into hers and his hands led themselves to her hair. Playing with the loose long tresses between his fingers with one hand while the other cupped her face softly, but greedily. She was so shocked by the kiss that she forgot what to do in such a situation. She just stood there for a moment before relaxing into him and meeting his movements with hers. She snaked her hand into his curls, something she'd always wanted to do, and her other rested against that sharp jaw of his. Their lips moved together in a harmonious flow, he imagined he could compose quite the violin piece depicting this moment but could not focus enough to choose a key within his mind let alone start concocting a range of minims, semibreves and quavers. His thoughts quieted completely when he felt her tongue grace over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth but took charge before she could even accept his invitation. She had always thought and dreamt of kissing Sherlock, but nothing she had ever imagined could match the real thing. He moaned into her mouth and she replied with a surprised sigh, a good few octaves above the noises escaping his own throat as she felt just how interested he really was in her. The kiss broke and their ragged breathing was the only sound barring the nonchalant humming of the lab equipment.

"Sherlock?" She didn't want to ask but it seemed to be the only coherent thought her brain could form. Her soft tone meant his eyes met hers in an instant,

"Sherlock, are you- I mean- well erm- you were quite keen in that moment I just- I never imagined I could-" she'd never been so embarrassed before, she felt ashamed of herself for even voicing the question.

"Well, Molly I'm afraid I'm not going to apologise for the way my body decides to react to your unmatched beauty."

All she could do was stare up at him with an elaborate look of surprise in her eyes and a soft smile gracing her sweet lips.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Molly. Of course I think you're beautiful. You are. You're beautifully intelligent and different and that's why I -" her eyes widened in hope, but he was too distracted by his speech to notice, "well that's what draws me to you. You see, Molly, you're not like everybody else. You don't just see the genius, the detective, the Sherlock Holmes the rest of the world sees. No. You see the man, you humanise me, Molly Hooper. You thaw my heart and I'm ashamed to say I never believed you could. Yet here you are in front of me, staggeringly beautiful and willing to be mine. I would be happy to be human with you, Molly. I would be. And it's taken quite a while for me to realise, and for that I am sorry. But to be with you Molly Hooper, would be the greatest honour. You're the case I can never 100% solve and that is why- well-"

He sighed, Molly could see the distress on his face and, realising how hard this must be for him, she reached for his hand.

"So, Mr Holmes, is my case worthy of your attention? Is the mere pathologist stood before you higher than a 6."

"Molly, my dearest, Molly. You are much more than that. No scale set could ever rate you. You're so individual, so unique." His hand once again raised to her face, "So beautiful. And I am so in love with you Molly Louise Hooper. So deeply in love with you."

"You are?" She was astonished, he feet glued to the floor, her body seemingly paralysed to her own thoughts.

"With all my heart." She smiled, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know you know I love you too." She shrugged at him.

"You do?" Sherlock's genuine surprised tone shocked her to the core, did he really not know?

"Of course I do, I always have Sherlock, I thought you knew."

"I'm afraid I didn't, but there's always something I miss." She giggled and he joined her, his deep chuckle the exact opposite of her lighthearted giggles, until he suddenly turned serious again, prompting her to stop, "I'm sorry for causing you so much hurt, my beautiful Molly," he stroked her cheek, "but at least now I know you feel the same I'm a lot less nervous to do this."

He crashed his lips back onto hers and lifted her up onto the bench behind her, her legs wrapped around his hips as his hands encircled her waist. The kiss broke as she asked,

"Wait, were you actually interested in the sample, because it's actually quite fascinating, it's-"

"I know, Molly." Her brow furrowed in confusion, "I planted it in your pile because I knew you would be bored today. You're welcome."

"Sherlock Holmes, you sneaky little-"

The words were lost as he kissed her again. His hands roaming her body and hers exploring his. They both knew in that moment that they would never long for anything again, because all they needed was right there in front of them, willing to stay there forever.


End file.
